Punishment
by Stephanie Foffe
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape gives into temptation? I do not own any of the characters you recognize, the settings, or places. JK owns them. The characters are OoC.
1. Burning

Friday Afternoon found Severus Snape, potion master at Hogwarts sitting in his office and hitting his head repeatedly on his desk in front of him. 7th year class of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff just left, and the room was a mess. The entire class was a bunch of dunderheads who couldn't remember one thing he had taught them in the seven years he had been teaching them. The useless lot. Even Neville Longbottom had more sense than any out of the class that was just dismissed.

Except one Ravenclaw, Alexandria Owens. She was able to create potions with ease and didn't need assistance. He never bothered to yell at her, or praise her for that matter. She had grown up over the summer and Snape hadn't recognized her first class of the semester until he took attendance. Her honey blonde hair was longer and wavier. The girl was all leg, standing next to him one day collecting ingredients had him realizing her legs were as long as his were, but her head only reached his mouth. Her blue green eyes would just suck him in. A couple of times he would get lost staring at her full pouty rose colored lips, and had to recover what he was saying in lecture. She didn't seem to notice though. He had begun to call him Alex in his head. Oh how he would love to be wrapped in those legs…taking her…making her scream. Hitting his head harder on the desk – STUDENT!! Stupid bastard- what are you THINKING!? Even if she wasn't- would she really want anything to do with you? Remember? Ugly, greasy, big nosed git! 'But ah!' said a voice, 'she wouldn't have a choice if you just took her!' The deatheater in him still rose on occasion. He would have to go to Knockturn Alley again soon, it was the only way to curb his burning ache for the girl who had so recently dominated his dreams.

Alex was going over potions class in her head. Professor Snape was acting weird. Sometimes he would stare at her and pause his lecture for a moment, and then come out of his daze and go on as usual. It wouldn't seem odd, except that it had been happening since the beginning of term. He hadn't bothered to yell at her once. And sometimes while they were working, she'd look up and catch his eye. Something wasn't right and it made her feel uneasy.

She was burning up. She had a free period before her next class. Lunch just got out, and she should be doing homework, but she just couldn't concentrate on anything. After she had left potions, Crabbe had cornered her and chased her around before casting a very poor excuse for a lust spell at her. It had hit her, but hadn't taken affect until the middle of lunch. She had gotten away from him and escaped into the Great Hall. She had gotten used to being chased by Crabbe during their third year. Thankfully the spell was poor enough where it had just made her extremely horny. If Crabbe hadn't been pure blood and wasn't friends with power hungry people, he would've been placed in Hufflepuff. Her friends had asked her if she was ok because she hadn't eaten much and looked feverish. She needed to go take care of her problem. She couldn't go back to her room because it was too risky. So she headed for her special place. It was located n the dungeons. She had only found it because her and her friends were playing around their second year and she had been running and thrown into and through the wall. Her friends couldn't get to her because they couldn't get through. She only figured out later that her hands had hit two funny shaped stones while she was falling and it deactivated the shield on the wall. Since then, she had used it on occasion when she needed to get away or study, or think about things.

She entered the room and climbed up on one of the tables. It must've been a potions classroom at one point because there were cauldrons and bottled stuff all over the room. The wood of the table was hard against her back, but she didn't care, it would suit her purpose for today. She hitched up her skirt and pulled her underwear aside eager for the release she desperately needed so she could continue her day. Rubbing her clit she soon felt the burn increase as she neared climax. With her other hand she reached up inside she shirt and stroked her aching nipples. She arched her back and was moaning. She was close….so close, a little more….then she heard a gasp, she froze and looked up.

"Miss Owens?"

She stared into the eyes of none other than Professor Snape.


	2. Ache

Ch. 3

Burning

Severus Snape headed to his private lab to take a headache potion. He really shouldn't beat himself up like a house elf every time he got frustrated. He always did though after that class left. Between the students being completely oblivious to the art of potion making and Alex- no, Miss Owens- distracting him, he always needed a headache-relieving potion. Placing his hands on the stones that would allow him to enter his private labs, he thought he heard something. But didn't see anyone. Continuing into his lab, he came across the most glorious site. A girl was spread out on one of the table, her long legs bent and spread, skirt hitched up to her hips, flushed face bent to one side, one hand in her shirt stroking her breast, and the other… oh my. He was about to deduct all the house points the girl had, when he realized it was none other than Alexandria Owens. His breath hitched in his throat. The girl froze and looked up at him in horror.

"Miss Owens?" He rasped out. In all his life, he had never been as hard as he was at that moment.

Alex looked into his eyes as he took her in. She quickly removed her hands from where they were and closed her legs as she got over the shock of him catching her in the act and realized what position she was in.

"Professor…I'm so sorry, I didn't realize anyone knew about this room and-"

"Of course I do, this is after all my private lab."

The color drained from her face. "I'll just be going then."

"I think not, A- Miss Owens. I think you will be punished for this. Detention!!"

Oh he was so hard, he wanted her like a dying man wants water. How did she discover this room? An idea started to take shape in his mind.

"Detention sir? Now?! What am I being punished for, sir?" She squeaked. How embarrassing is this?

He got this mischievous maniacal glint in his eye and she didn't like it one bit, she needed to get out of the room. Suddenly she realized he was a lot closer all of a sudden, but she didn't see him move. He took out his wand and pointing it at her whispered "Expelliarmus." She was thrown back onto the table, hitting her head, and he now had her wand. With another incantation she didn't know, her arms were pinned above her head and her legs were suspended in the air. Almost like she was in stirrups. She was stuck.

"You mean to tell me you don't know? You've entered a teacher's private labs, and the position I found you in is hardly acceptable for the time or place."

"So what is my punishment?" She asked weakly, fearing the worst. He was now standing directly between her legs. Her breathing quickened. She didn't like the position he pit her in, exposing herself to him, or the fact that she no longer had her wand. His mouth quirked up in a rare smile. With another whispered spell, her cloths were gone. She gasped as her flesh made contact with the cool wood surface.

He groaned as he took in the sire of her. Alex's hair was spread out on the table, like strings of gold. Her eyes staring at him, calculating his every move. She was breathing through her parted lips, soft and pink, glistening, and moist. He could smell fear. Creamy skin, slightly flushed with her embarrassment, begging to be stroked. Nicely rounded, perky breasts, a little more than a handful, which was fine with him, he didn't enjoy big-chested women. The nipples erect and rosy, small, but in good proportion to her chest, and it would fit perfectly in his mouth. A flat stomach leading to rounded curvy hips that gracefully led into her legs. They could easily wrap around him, squeezing him. OK- don't lose it yet, he reminded himself. Between her legs, a perfect rose begging him to take it. Her creamy skin gave way to the pinkest part of her, her folds were swollen and glistening from her earlier activity. He could smell her, sweet and musky. He ran his hand from the middle of her chest down her stomach, and just barely grazed over her clit. He couldn't stop himself now if he tried. He wanted her. She will be his. The Deatheater had taken over.

She gasped as his hands went farther down. This can't be happening.

"Sir, I highly doubt that this is an appropriate detention."

"Do you?" He asked as his eyes shot back up to hers. "Well it hardly seems like what you were doing in my lab was appropriate either." His face softened for a second. "But you did seem to be enjoying yourself, so for your punishment, I will help you complete what you were trying to do."

"No! Professor, that hardly seems necessary- after all, Dumbledore-"

"Will not know about this. Contrary to popular belief, he does not know everything. He only seems to because the paintings have a communication system with him and they love to gossip. And, if you've noticed, there isn't a single painting in the dungeons. He will not find out."

He cast locking and silencing spells on the door before proceeding to kneel down in front of her. Caressing her smooth thighs and working his way closer to her center, his breathing quickened. She could feel his breath on her skin. A single tear escaped her as she tried again.

"Please Porfessor Snape, I don't want to. Please stop."

She heard him chuckle as he took her in his mouth, twirling his tongue around her clit. The sensation he was causing in her was amazing. She moaned. Her hips thrust up on their own accord. He parted her folds and entered her with his finger. Sliding in and out, his finger quickly worked her up to the state she was in before he came in the room. She suddenly remembered who was causing her to writhe on the table.

"Please! Stop! We can't-……oohhhh….."

She tried to concentrate on something other than his delicious mouth. Where the hell had that come from? She wouldn't give him the pleasure of making her cum. He ceased what he was doing and came up. Smiling he said,

"Don't fight it my dear."

"Fight what?"

He laughed as he started hissing her neck and covering her body with his.

"What I'm going to, and will do, to your body. I know you want it." His mouth had found her nipple and she arched up, gasping.

"No!"

"No what?"

"No, I don't want it. You can't make me do anything."

He was pinching the other nipple now. With another spell and another gasp, she found her flesh meeting his. He was now completely naked.

"Oh I think I can."

His mouth found hers in a scorching kiss. His tongue forcing entry. She shut her eyes tight. He was grinding into her. She could feel his erection pressed firmly against her thigh. Then gasped as he adjusted it to rub against her clit. She'd never even seen a naked man before, and she wouldn't even see one before her virginity was ripped from her.

"Your legs are shaking. You want it now? Or shall I proceed to torment you?"

"No."

"No…..?"

She didn't know how to respond. She wanted him to stop, not any of the options he gave her. He didn't wait for an answer and adjusted himself at her entrance. She turned her head to the side and stared at the wall.

"Once I take you, you shall be mine. No one else's. I will know if you have broken our arrangement."

"There is no arrangment, Professor, I am my own. No one else's."

"Ah, but you see, that's where you are wrong. You will be mine, my slave. Once you cum, it seals the deal, and there is no turning back."

"What deal?"

He took his wand again and whispered another spell. "That one. I will call on you whenever I want you, and you will come to me and do as you're told, or there will be dire consequences. Is that understood?"

She spit at him. Her face stung as his hand met her face.

"Insubordination will not be accepted."

With that he thrust fully into her. Her scream was stifled by his kiss. He stayed still inside her, letting her adjust.

Oh Merlin! The girl was tight. It took every ounce of strength he had not to bury himself inside her again and again. He groaned as he felt her shake around him. Slowly her breathing became less ragged and he continued. He pulled back out slowly and entered again. She was as soft as silk. She moaned. This was heaven.

"I've wanted you since September. Merlin, you're beautiful."

"You'll never have me."

He smiled "I'm taking you right now. Again….and again…and again…and I'll have you, anytime I want."

His voice was having a profound effect on her. So low and velvety. Had his voice always been like that? No, mustn't think about that. Thank about something else. Oh yes, right there, oh, that spot. He knows how to hit it just right. It feels so good, nait, no, wrong thing to think about. Damn.

"Cum for me."

"No." He tweaked her nipples.

"I know you want to."

"Well, you're wrong."

"You're body betrays you, my dear. You're so tight. And wet. You're burning up."

"No!" she gasped knowing it was a lost cause, she was going to cum, soon. "I will not.."

He started thrusting faster and harder. He wrapped her legs around him and moaned.

"So tight….you're body pulls me in, it welcomes me, every time." He grinned. "You will. And if you don't, I will tell the Headmaster about you breaking into a teachers private rooms, and you, my dear, will be expelled."

"I'll tell Dumbledore about this."

"He won't believe you. I have done nothing to sway his trust in me. Who is he going to believe? His trusted teacher, or a student who looks like she's trying to get out of being expelled?"

She sobbed as yet another wave of pleasure over took her.

"Now, cum for me!" he reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit. He gasped as her muscles clamped down around him. He grabbed her hair, pulling it, and sucking on her exposed throat.

"CUM NOW!!" He commanded. She came. Her body arching off the table, meeting him.

"NOOOO!" She had lost the battle. It was done.

With a final thrust, he grunted and shook. She felt his warm seed escape and slow into her. He collapsed onto her. Kissing her mouth he whispered.

"You're mine!"


	3. Break

Ch. 3 Break

Alex fled from the dungeons. Her mind was whirling. She forced herself through the rest of her classes, not really paying attention. The day went by in a blurry haze. Her friends asked her is she was ok with concerned glances.

"Maybe you should go see Pomfrey; you've been out of it since lunch."

"I just need sleep guys."

She entered the Ranveclaw common room and ran up the stairs to her dorm. Grabbing her shower accessories, she locked herself in the bathroom, and refused to shed a tear until the water was scorching her skin. Sobbing, she scrubbed every inch of her body. She could still feel him. How could her body betray her like that?! He had set her on fire and awakened parts of her she hadn't known existed. She started sobbing harder when she realized she wanted more. Her body ached from earlier, and ached because it wanted more. After an hour, she emerged from the shower, pink and shiny. Heat emanating from her every pore. It had done nothing to rid her of the dirt she felt crawling on her skin. She climbed into bed and pulled her curtains. A little while later, the door opened. It was her friend, Sasha.

"Alex? Aren't you coming to dinner?"

She managed to make her voice normal. "No, I'm not hungry, too tired."

"OK, want me to bring you back anything?"

"No, thank you."

There was a pause and the door closed with a click. She started sobbing again out of frustration with the way she felt, and frustration that he had made her feel. He was right about one thing though, she was now his.

Snape sat at the head table eating dinner. Scanning the room, he noticed that his Slytherin's were up to their usual taunting, with the golden trio glaring back. They really needed to just grow up. All of them. Alex seemed to be the only one out of the whole lot with an adult brain. Speaking of which, she wasn't at the Ravenclaw table. Her usual seat beside Kevin and Sasha was empty. He shrugged and turned back to his food, sort of expected, but he hoped he hadn't done too much harm to her. She really should eat. He turned hard remembering how she had cried out at her release and shook under him. She was beautiful.

"Everything alright, Severus?" Severus turned to see Dumbledore staring over his spectacles at him.

"Yes Headmaster."

Dumbledore stared at him, searching for something, seeming to find nothing; he turned back to his food. After dinner was done, Severus left the great hall in his billowing cloak, a wake of students parting to get out of his way.

Sipping on some fire whiskey in front of his fire, he was able to go over the events of the day. Pinching his brow, he scolded himself. He had let his dark side take over. He had walked in upon her half naked and that broke the last thread of his resolve. If Albus knew… he shuddered to think what might happen. He knew he had to play it very safe if he wanted to continue with this tirade, the question from Albus at dinner had told him that much. Maybe he should just cast the counter curse- but to what avail? The damage was already done. He couldn't stop now. He had just gotten a taste, he would want more. He wanted to possess her. He was able to listen to some of her thoughts. Maybe that would help him. The spell he had cast allowed him to sense her. She was ashamed. But she wanted more. And she had even more shame because of that. Interesting. A grin broke out on his face. He would give her a break, for now.


	4. Confusion

Ch. 4 Confusion

The next week passed by. Alexandria Owens continued with her schoolwork and tried not to think about that day. In the potions classroom, however, that was impossible. The way he glided through the desks mesmerized her. His deep velvety voice sending waves of heat through her body. She would watch as his skilled fingers prepared potions and chopped ingredients, and remembered what those hands had done to her, what he had forced her to become; a writhing mass of sparks. She hated him for doing this to her. And hated herself more for wanting it again. What was it about him that continued to draw her to him?

Troubled by her thoughts, she didn't pay much attention to what she was doing. Her lab partner, and best friend, caught her hand just in time before placing a wrong ingredient in.

"Not yet, after the lacewing." Whispered Kevin.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Must've forgotten."

"Honestly Alex, what's gotten into you? You're not even paying attention. I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing Kev, my mind is just elsewhere." She offered a small smile.

"Obviously." He studied her.

--

Severus Snape was aware of Alex's emotions. The spell he placed allowed him to see into her. He had waited a week. A week was too long. He wanted- no, he needed- more. He just needed a chance to give her another detention. He felt her eyes on him and would glance at her from time to time. Golden whisps of hair feel down around her face, escaping from the ponytail she had tied it up in. Her face was flushed and bent towards the dragon heart she was shopping. He almost jumped for joy when she had almost placed them in before the time was right. Unfortunately, Mr. Drega caught her in time. He smiled again when they started talking.

Creeping up behind them, he whispered angrily, "There is to be no talking during my class!" They jumped. "10 points from Ravenclaw, and a detention for you, Miss Owens. 8 o'clock, tonight"

"What for?!" exclaimed Kevin.

"I would think that is obvious, Mr. Drega, Miss Owen was about to blow up the whole castle, had you not stopped her. Another 5 for your cheek."

Kevin, grinding his teeth, turned back to his desk. Snape returned to the front of the classroom.

"Miss Owens, a word if you please." She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Same place as last week, and make sure you eat tonight. Hmmm?"

She nodded and turned to go.

"Oh, and Miss Owens? Not a moment late, or there will be dire consequences, understood?" She left, meeting up with Kevin and Sasha in the hallway.

--

"Boy is he in a foul mood today." Huffed Kevin.

"No kidding. I thought for sure he was going to take off more points when my potion didn't turn out correctly." Replied Sasha. "I'm sorry you got a detention tonight Alex. You have to deal with his snarkyness, ugh."

"Are you feeling ok? You don't look so hot. In fact, you haven't been yourself at all since last week."

"Kevin, sometimes, you worry about me too much." She smiled faintly. "I'm just not looking forward to my detention tonight is all. I don't know where my mind was today."

"Eh, you'll be alright, you can come back and cry on my shoulder and tell me all about it." Smiled Kevin. Alex smiled back. I'm sure I won't be telling you anything she thought. She dreaded when 8 o'clock would roll around.


	5. Hot and Cold

Ch. 5 Hot and Cold

7:58 found Alex at the entranceway to Snape's private labs. She feared being late, shuddering to think of what might happen if she were. She was frozen to the spot. She had to go in. She wanted to go in, at the same time repulsed as what this detention might bring. It had been a week to the day. Her mind flashed back to hot writhing flesh on a hard wooden surface. Her body flushed with heat suddenly despite the cool dungeon air. She did not want to keep him waiting.

--

Snape sat on a plush velvet blood red chair in his private lab. Staring at the clock and drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair. Waiting for her. If she was late, he would have no mercy tonight. He believed that patience is a virtue, and he had waited. But for her not to be prompt felt like she was disrespecting him, and that would not be tolerated. 10 seconds exactly until 8 o'clock. Why was she just waiting outside the damn door? Did she want to be late on purpose? She was anxious. She wanted to come in, didn't want to upset him. Yet was completely ready for more, and disgusted by it at the same time. She didn't know how she felt. He grunted, females. As soon as the clock chimed eight, she stepped through the wards.

"Perfect timing me dear. One more second, and you would've been late." He purred. She stood there and fidgeted with her robes. He patted his leg as a gesture for her to sit on his lap. She slowly walked forward, trembling slightly. The walk across the room seemed to take forever. She slowly sat at the edge of his lap, very stiffly.

He chuckled, "Relax."

He undid the clasp to her robes and let it slip off her shoulders. Pulling her deeper into his lap, he inhaled her scent. He sighed, rosewater and daffodils. So fitting for the flower that she was. He ran his hand through the silky golden strands of her hair. Wrapping the other hand across her waist, stroking her stomach. He pushed her hair to the side, kissing her neck. Gently at first, and then with increasing hunger.

--

She closed her eyes tight. His mouth on her neck was warm and inviting. She gasped as he snaked a hand up her shirt, stroking her breasts. A burning had settled low in her stomach. The hand that was in her hair joined the other and teased her, rolling both nipples into hardened peaks. The sensation in her chest seemed to create lightning and connect to the burning in her skirt. She moaned deep in her throat and forgot all time and place. Everything seemed to melt together. Nothing mattered except the ache consuming her. She needed something. She needed more. What of she didn't quiet know. She started moving in his lap rubbing her legs together to get any kind of friction she could. She remembered herself when a reverberating voice broke her reverie.

"Not yet Alexandria….wait…."

She moaned at the way her name sounded on his tongue, and remembering his tongue on her and what that had done last week rose her temperature another ten degrees. He slid her skirt up slowly, teasing her skin as he went. Closer he came to his target, and where she so desperately needed contact.

She was whimpering now. His breathing had long since been ragged and hot with wanting. How he wanted to just plunge into her silk folds and take her, claiming her….again. But he was a decent man, and wanted to pleasure her first. Plus it was soooo hot the way she was moving against him. Her ass kept rubbing his already hard cock in just the right way. He finally found his target, moving her panties aside, and flicked a finger over her clit, delving into her soaked center. She clawed at his knees and thighs, her heads pointed towards the ceiling. Her eyes tight shut in excruciating pleasure. Time for lesson two, he thought. He slowed down his pace, feeling her throb and squeeze around his finger. She was a sight to behold. She started sobbing with frustration.

"What's wrong, my pet?" She just shook he head, gasping.

"You need to tell me what's wrong…what you want, or I cannot help you."

Realizing the implications of his words, her eyes shot open. Her breath hitched in her throat.

She managed to get out, "You know what I want…" He chuckled. She wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing.

"Yes, I do. But I want to hear you say you need it. I want to hear you beg me."

She shut her eyes tight again. He sped up a little, bringing her to the edge again, and slowed back down.

"Please….I need it….so bad…. I can't take this anymore….I need you…."

The last three words she said broke him, with a pinch and a stoke later, she cried out. He shoved her off his lap, onto her back and freed his aching erection before she had fully finished and slammed into her, renewing her screams of pleasure. With a few hard thrusts, and her nails clawing his back, he was spent into her.

She swore she blacked out for a few seconds, the intensity of her orgasm ripping through her. When she had regained her breath, he was already standing over her with a scowl on his face.

"Detention is over, Miss Owens, you may leave."

She bit back her tears and fled. Why was she crying? Wasn't she glad to be leaving? Thoughts burned through her head as she ran for the showers.

--

He furrowed his brow. Standing under the hot streams of water, he couldn't get the smell of her out of his nose, nor the feel of her off his skin. He surely was getting weak in his old age. Why was she affecting him so much? She was like a drug to him. The perfect drug. He was satiated for now. But for how long? The burning ache is already starting to come back. Last time, it had been the next day before he wanted her again, yet he forced himself to wait. He felt bound to her, he needed her. She wasn't just something he wanted to play with. He groaned when he gave himself a puzzle. By casting that spell on her, he didn't know who he had cursed- Alex, or himself.


	6. Dreams

Ch. 6 Dreams

He emerged from the shower, steam rolled into the room creating a thick fog. He was frustrated. He grabbed a towel and vigorously dried himself. With a sigh of exasperation he threw the towel against the wall. He stared at his (very hard, might I add) erection. It hadn't even been half an hour since she left and the urge to have her again awoke with a vengeance. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and paced the length of the bathroom. Why couldn't his desire for the girl be quenched? He hated being trapped to wanting her. This needed to stop he would go to Knockturn Alley, like he had planned a week ago.

Getting quickly dressed and grabbing his pouch of money, he took off. He reached the apparation point at the edge of Hogwarts grounds. With a pop he found himself in a dark and dripping alleyway. Emerging into the streets he was greeted with the site of beggars, pickpockets, and whores. He went into the nearest pub, AlleyCat.

The smoke filled dank room was lit only enough to see silhouettes, and faces could only be seen when you were two feet away from the other. Candles let off a purple light, which blanketed the room, casting an eerie glow everywhere. He ordered a fire whiskey and looked around. A curly red head, whose breasts were almost to his chin by her bustier, with thin hips and a swaying dress, her makeup heavy and dark with blood red lips sauntered up to him.

"Hi there handsome." She smiled. "Care for some entertainment?"

She traced a slender finger down his arm. He looked her up and down. She was hot, but not what he wanted at the moment. He turned back to the bar and she left with a huff. Another woman with black hair, dark eyes, and dressed in a very cheap set of black robes, which she let one side fall off her shoulder, also came up to him. Definitely not what he was looking for. He ordered another drink. A blonde came up to him, her hair down, framing her face, light make-up, and a satin pink slip came up to him.

"Care to take a walk?" She asked. He nodded and led her out of the pub.

They reached a deserted alleyway and he pulled her in, hidden by shadows he sough her mouth. He pulled her closer to him and ground the bulge in his trousers against her. She moaned. But it was forced. He pawed at her chest through her slip. Pulling up her legs to wrap around his waist and pressing her against the dirty wall of the alley, he slipped a finer into her. She sighed again in a fake, bored, exaggerated tone. He wasn't feeling any of this. The ache had neither subsided any, nor turned into fire, for that matter. This was stupid, he was going to have to leave just as unsatisfied as he felt before he got here. He dropped her unceremoniously to the ground where she squeaked. He took out his money and dropped a handful of galleons into her hand. Her eyes grew very big with surprise.

"I'm sorry to waste your time. "He said. "Get yourself off the streets, this is no place for you."

With that he apparated back to Hogwarts. He needed a headache potion; tonight had not gone well. He entered into his private labs and emptied a vile of headache relief potion down his throat. Turning back he came face to face with the table. The table he found her on. He swore he could see her on there again. Touching herself, her fingers disappearing between her legs, only this time she came and screamed his name. He looked away in frustration and sat down in his chair. The same chair he had taken her in yet again earlier that day. He groaned. He needed her again. He could have her again. She was, after all, his slave. He had told her that she would come to him whenever he asked. He grinned, and if she didn't, that just gave him an excuse to indulge in the darker parts of his mind. He concentrated on her, sending her a message.

--

She was walking down to the dungeons, into his private labs. He sat on a bed, beckoning her. She wanted him. She went over and straddled him, slowly taking off his cloths. Kissing him, tasting him. She moaned, massaging his tongue with hers. Kissing and biting every inch of skin she came in contact with. He grew frustrated and magiked their cloths away. She kneeled before him and took him in her mouth. Sucking on him. Massaging his balls with her hand. A low growl came from his mouth. She loved the way he did that. He was running his hands through her hair. He gasped. He pulled her up and looked into her eyes.

"Alex, come to me. Now."

She awoke with a start, panting. Was that a dream? It had felt so real. Slowly it felt like something was leaving her head. Sitting up, she felt the dried tears from earlier still staining her cheeks. Then it downed on her. He had called her.


	7. Again

Ch. 7 Again

Alex felt compelled to go down to the dungeons. The dream was too real. If he had indeed called her, she didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't go. If he hadn't, she could go back to bed. She looked at the clock. 1 o'clock. Everybody should be sleeping; she should be able to make it down there without getting caught. She put on a robe over her nightgown and stepped into her slippers.

As she made her way down to the dungeons, she wondered why he was calling her tonight after she had just left a little more than three hours ago. After, she had taken a shower, ignored her friend's worried faces and questions, and cried herself to sleep. Why was she reacting this way to him? She should be mad and upset, she should want to curse him seven ways from Sunday. Instead, she felt hurt and disappointed at the way he turned her away tonight. He had always had a strict teaching method, but under she could see a brilliant mind and a lonely man. His eyes looked deep and wise, and his fingers, the way he used them to chop ingredients so easily and precisely, and the way they worked her up to orgasm…no! what was she thinking?! He was her professor. Also her new Master as he had claimed her. But what was she feeling exactly?

Before she knew it, she had reached Snape's labs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If he wasn't here, she could go back to sleep. If he was here… She placed her hands on the special bricks and entered the room. She sighed in relief, no bed in site. Then she looked at the corner. Sitting in the red chair that was there during her detention, was Severus. He wore black pants and a black shirt half unbuttoned revealing a light dusting of dark chest hair. When did she start referring to him as Severus?

--

She came through the wall. He smiled. She was wearing a light blue bathrobe and white slippers. She held her bathrobe closed. He got up and walked towards her.

"I was wondering if you had received my message."

He removed her hand from the robe. He opened her bathrobe and took ni the sight of her. A deep purple long satin nightgown with forest green laced trim greeted him. It dipped in the front showing off a little of her perky chest. The satin clung to her, revealing her curves. A slit ran up one side almost to her waist. Sexy. He was immediately harder than when he was waiting for her. She was looking at a spot on the floor away from him. He turned her chin up and kissed her gently. A long, almost chaste kiss.

He took a blindfold out of his pocket and tied it around her head. He led her for what seemed like miles and finally stopped. He lowered some wards and took another twenty paces. He then removed her blindfold. They were in his private quarters. She was surprised to see that it was red and not green. Dark blood red furniture, like the chair in the lab, decorated his whole living room. Books lined the walls. Dark brown, almost black wood was used for tables and legs of the chairs. The look of the room was complete with burning candles and black marble floors with a black throw rug over it. She yelped as he swung her over his shoulder and carried her into his bedroom, depositing her on the bed. Black velvet. How predictable.

"Didn't get enough earlier?" She spat.

"He sighed, "Haven't you learned anything since out first meeting? I will not tolerate any cheek from you. You are here to please me, and will not question anything. Is that clear?" He finished in a hiss.

"Yes…" She whispered back.

"You need to be taught another less, yes?"

Her breathing deep, she was afraid to answer. He sat next to her, grabbed her and slung her over his knee. She just gave him the perfect opportunity to not be nice with her. Running his finger tips up her back side, he pulled off her robe and slid them up her nightgown. He teased her through her cotton panties, making her wriggle. He slipped them off and stroked her moist folds. If this was a lesson, it wasn't going to be bad at all! She moaned. His hand came down with a smack on her ass. She yelped. It stung.

--

"You will not make any noise, unless I tell you to, nor will you say anything unless I tell you to." He waited, she didn't respond. He smirked, fast learner.

He smoothed away the sting, and proceeded to tease her. She bit her lip trying not to even breath too heavily. However, when his fingers entered her slowly, she couldn't help but groan. Tears were brought to her eyes as his hand came down again with the other hand. He continued to spank her and tease her at the same time.

"Do you like this, my pet?"

"Not really." She sobbed.

"Not really, really? Cause you are not ten times wetter than when we started."

He slipped his finger in and out easily to prove his point. He stroked her clit with one of his fingers and felt her start to tighten around his finger.

"You are not to cum unless I tell you you can."

"Yes sire." SLAP. She jumped.

"That did not require an answer."

She ground her teeth in frustration. He shoved her off his lap and made her kneel down on the floor. He stood before her and undressed himself. She stared at his cock. It was huge. He guided her head towards him and shoved himself into her mouth. She gagged at first and he growled in frustration. He let up a little so she could get used to it and continued to fuck her mouth.

Her tongue felt so good wrapping around him and sucking at him. Why the hell couldn't he get turned on this much from that siren in the alley? He was angry. Why was he bound to Alex?

He yanked her back and bent her over the bed. Lifting her hips he shoved himself into her with a gasp. She screamed as he continued to thrust in and out. Faster and harder. He spanked her still red ass again.

"Shut up!"

She started to silently sob. Pleasure and pain mixed as one. She stifled her gasps. He reached down and violently rubbed her hardened nub between his fingers.

"I want you to cum, with my name on your lips. Now….."

"Severusssss….."

She cried as she spasmed into oblivion. That was all he needed and emptied himself into her. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her shoulder. He pulled them up and into bed, and both of them passed out.


End file.
